


one lucky valentines day

by fair-gayme (quinnthequeer)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, post salem-defeat and everyone is safe and happy, set in patch, valentines day, valentines day is in the summer sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnthequeer/pseuds/fair-gayme
Summary: Clover never would have expected it, but Qrow has apparently planned a Valentine's surprise for him! He feels as giddy as a schoolboy when Qrow blindfolds him to lead him to their date. What could the little romantic crow have in store?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	one lucky valentines day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontbelieveinmountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to my discord friend Dusty! I tried to make this as cheesy and romantic as possible just for you <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Clover had sprawled himself across Tai Yang’s couch to watch Qrow and his nieces play some games after dinner. With the sun still shining in the summer sky and all of his newfound family safe and sound, Clover could have sworn all of Remnant had never felt more at peace. He almost found himself falling asleep between the softness of the couch and everyone’s laughter.

“Alright, alright that’s enough for now. I’ve got somewhere to be,” Qrow said, cutting off the girls.

“Uncle Qroooooow,” Ruby whined. “Where could you have to possibly go tonight?”

“He’s probably taking Uncle Clover on a date for Valentine’s Day,” Yang said while flashing a grin at Qrow.

“One, you don’t know that,” Qrow replied. “And two, he’s not your uncle.”

“Not yet anyway. Still waiting on that invitation.”

“Yang! Be nice! It’s only their first Valentine’s Day together,” Ruby said as her eyes grew wide. “OHMYGODIT’STHEIRFIRSTVALENTINE’SDAYTOGETHER! Where are you taking him?”

“If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise for him anymore, now would it. Speaking of, I think it’s time someone woke up from his nap.”

Clover drew himself back from his blissful state of rest. A few hours ago he would have laughed at the thought of Qrow planning anything for Valentine’s Day, but now he sounded pretty serious. What in Remnant could his little love bird have planned?

“C’mon handsome, we have places to be while there’s still light out,” Qrow said as he walked over to the couch.

Reaching out an arm, Clover pretended like he was asking for Qrow’s help up.

“You know I’m not falling for that again. As much as I’d love to cuddle, we do need to get going.”

“Ewwww Uncle Qrow and Uncle Clover are flirting again,” Ruby said.

“Awh Ruby, come on, it’s adorable. They’re in loooooove,” Yang said while sticking her tongue out at Qrow.

“Cut him a break, guys,” Clover said as he fully sat up. “This is the rare nice Qrow, you know we won’t see him for another three months.”

“And that’s enough out of every last one of you,” Qrow said but Clover could hear the happiness in Qrow’s voice and hear it in his eyes. Clover raised his eyebrows as Qrow untied the teal cloth band around his wrist. He didn’t think he had ever seen his partner without it after Qrow had swapped out the old black one for the new one the color of his eyes.

“Now what were you planning on doing with that?” he asked.

“You’ll see, or rather you won’t,” Qrow said, flashing a cocky grin at Clover as he stepped even closer. Clover could feel Qrow’s breath on his face as Qrow leaned down to tie the cloth around his eyes. Even though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why, he felt just as giddy as he had when he went on his first date with a boy back at Atlas Academy. 

Clover felt warmth in his hand as Qrow took it to help him up. After Clover was standing, he still kept a grip on Qrow’s hand even though he really didn’t need to anymore. If Qrow was really going to blindfold him, then he could damn well hold his hand the entire time too.

“Who would have thought Uncle Qrow was the romantic type?” Yang kept poking fun at Qrow and Clover could practically see her face in his mind since she clearly learned a thing or two about snark from Qrow. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, kiddo. Except, apparently, that I’m in love.”

Clover could feel his cheeks growing warm and he hoped no one could see how deeply he knew he was blushing.

“Then you should get going before your love dies of embarrassment,” Yang replied and Clover knew had been found out. At least there was no one else in all of Remnant that he would ever admit to feeling this way for.

Warm lips pressed a kiss against Clover’s cheek. He leaned into Qrow’s kiss and closed his eyes, even though he already couldn’t see from the blindfold. Squeezing Qrow’s hand twice like a heartbeat, Clover found his own heart racing.

As Qrow led Clover around the furniture in the living room and out the front door, Clover found himself stumbling over the first few steps. He steps soon steadied since Qrow was such a gentle guide.

The front door shut behind them and Clover tried to take in his surroundings as best he could. He could still hear Yang and Ruby laughing inside, the clink of dishes coming from Tai in the kitchen, and it seemed like every bird on the island was out to serenade them. The wind was slow and warm and he swore he had never smelled so much Life all in one place. The herbs in the garden, the plants in the meadow and nearby forest, and the energy of life around the Xiao Long homestead were all near intoxicating compared to the relative sterileness of the tundra.

“So where exactly in this bustling city are you taking me?” Clover asked as Qrow continued walking him across the lawn. From his memories of the area, Qrow could only be leading him towards the forest right now and not the road.

“Yeah, because I blindfolded you just to walk you out the front door. Surprise! You’re outside now.”

With a small shake of his head, Clover couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright, that was a stupid question I’ll admit. I just wasn’t expecting you to do anything today.”

“Well, that’s half the point.”

“What’s the other half?”

“That I want you to be happy.”

“Qrow,” Clover said, his voice barely above a whisper and almost cracking from emotion. He stumbled as Qrow wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in. As they continued walking, the ground beneath his feet changed from grass to fallen leaves and needles. Clover savored the feeling of Qrow walking next to him and he felt like he could have been happy walking side by side with his partner forever.

They hadn’t walked for too long before Clover could feel the warmth of sunlight on his face again. The energy from the sun wasn’t as intense as earlier, but he could feel Qrow practically shaking with energy next to him.

Clover let himself be pushed a few feet forward by Qrow before he felt two hands resting on his waist.

“Here we are, my love,” Qrow whispered in his ear and Clover near melted from the tenderness in his voice.

After giving himself a few moments to lean into Qrow, Clover said, “As romantic as this all is, you can’t have just blindfolded me to stand in the middle of the woods, right?”

The feeling of Qrow’s laugh tickling the back of his neck had to be the most precious thing Clover had ever felt and he swore he would cherish the memory for as long as he could.

“I’m just a little nervous, I guess.”

“What in Remnant could you possibly have to be nervous about? You know that I will love you forever just for being you.”

“I know, I’m just worried you’ll think this is dumb.”

“I bet you one kiss that I won’t.”

“Alright, fine. And I didn’t drag you through the woods just to chicken out now.”

Clover tried to steady his breathing as he could feel Qrow trying to untie the blindfold with softly shaking hands. He had no idea how he could be so calm on whatever missions he was sent on but could be so nerve wrecked over a surprise date with the love of his life. 

Light flooded his eyes as the cloth fell away and Clover instinctively squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment of adjusting, he opened his eyes to take in the field around them. In the golden evening light the meadow looked like it could have been heaven. There was a red blanket spread out in the middle of the soft sea of green.

Turning around to face Qrow, he gently grabbed his partner’s face with his hands. “A romantic sunset picnic, Qrow? How could I ever think this was stupid?” 

“Before you say that, there’s one thing I should say.”

Clover could see the blush beginning to spread across Qrow’s cheeks. He desperately wanted to just scoop his little bird up and shower him in kisses, but instead, he just stared lovingly into Qrow’s eyes, patiently waiting to hear what else he had to tell him. 

“They’re, uh, clovers. You know, like a field of clovers ‘cause…”

As Qrow trailed off, Clover couldn’t help but to pick him up in a hug and spin in a circle. 

“This is literally the most romantic thing anyone has done in the history of the world,” he said as he sat Qrow done on the ground.

By now a full blush had bloomed across Qrow’s face, but he was smiling with laughter. 

“That’s not true and you know it,” Qrow said while rubbing the back of his neck. Clover could tell he was trying to brush this all off, but Clover could also tell just how happy he was right now.

Clover grabbed Qrow’s hand, practically giddy with excitement, and started dragging him over to the picnic blanket.

“Come on, you know I’ve never actually seen clovers in real life before, right?”

“Wait, you’re kidding right?”

Clover pulled Qrow down onto the blanket with him, barely managing to avoid the basket and bouquet of flowers on his way down. Clover was definitely going to have to get Qrow back for all of this romance at some point. 

“You saw Mantle and Atlas. Not much of anything grows around there. I would say this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, but that would be a lie.”

“Not falling for it.”

“You know you want to.”

“Alright, fine. What’s the most beautiful thing you’ve seen then?”

Rolling onto his side to face Qrow, Clover reached out to brush Qrow’s bangs away from his eyes.

“You already know the answer to that.”

They both laughed as Qrow lightly punched Clover’s arm.

“Go find me a four-leaf clover you insufferable bastard,” he said while pushing Clover away to sit up.

“So that’s why you brought me out here, huh? Thought you needed some more luck?”

“I’m already the luckiest man in the world with you around,” Qrow said, blushing even more somehow. “I just wanted to try and do something sweet for you after everything you’ve done to help me.”

Clover could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he went to join Qrow amongst the clovers. They sat down next to each other, legs brushing up against each other. With one hand Clover grabbed Qrow’s and swept the other through the patch of clovers. Plucking one at random, he pulled it out to give to Qrow. 

“You’ve brought me more luck than my semblance ever could,” Clover said as he went to tuck the long stem on the clover behind Qrow’s ear. All four petals glistened in the soft light of the setting sun and Clover couldn’t help but grin at his semblance helping him flirt once again. “Now I think you owe me a kiss for that bet.”

Clover closed his eyes as Qrow leaned in to kiss him. He reached up to put a hand in Qrow’s hair, holding him close since he couldn’t bear the thought of breaking away. But all too soon, Qrow was pulling apart to breathe, just thankfully not too far away that Clover couldn’t still hold him. 

“After everything I did for you tonight, I’d say you owe me a kiss or two yourself,” Qrow said with a laugh. 

“You know I would kiss you forever. And all this just means I’ll have to find a way to somehow outdo this next Valentine’s Day.”

“C’mon, that’s not fair, you know that’d kill me.”

Clover laughed and brushed a finger over Qrow’s cheek. “After today, anything’s fair game.” 

At the same time, they leaned together to rest their foreheads on each other. 

“Thank you for everything, my love,” Clover said after a delicate moment. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“And a happy Valentine’s Day to you too.” Clover could feel Qrow take a shaky breath. “You know I’ve never really done anything like this before, or showed anyone else as much of my soul as I have to you. But whenever I’m with you, everything just feels natural and like nothing I ever thought was possible. There’s no one else I would rather spend today, or the rest of my life with.”

“Lucky us then, huh?”

“You’re right. Lucky us.”


End file.
